


Day 6: Resurrection

by GlitteryChild



Series: Rovinsky week [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rovinsky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryChild/pseuds/GlitteryChild
Summary: ”No, no, no, no”. Ronan rushes over to where K had fallen to his knees. ”Don’t do this to me, K! Not yet!”





	Day 6: Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put day 5: AU (Kavinsky lives!) into this… So, there’s that. Don't go looking for Day 5.

”No, no, no, no”. Ronan rushes over to where K had fallen to his knees. ”Don’t do this to me, K! Not yet!”

When he wakes up there’s a glass bottle on his mattress. It looks old, about the size of his thumb and there’s a red liquid inside. The liquid moves around when he picks it up to inspect further. It’s closed off by a cork with a leather band wrapped around the neck. There’s no label, not anything to give away what it actually is. He shrugs and places it on his nightstand before getting up for a shower. Before he leaves for the day, the bottle ends up in his jeans and eventually in his car.

It’s fourth of July and he goes in a rage. They’ve played their games and both done things they’re not proud of, but this crosses the line. When he arrives there’s fire, screaming and chaos all around. Burning cars, a loud bass from the massive speakers and alcohol. If it wasn’t for the danger, he’d be satisfied. This time, however, there’s only one thing on his mind and when he sees Kavinsky, he sets his course for him. Being slammed onto the hood of the car he once stood atop, probably wasn’t what K expected but he doesn’t care. The fire in his eyes matches Kavinskys. “Where is he?” he growls and K laughs, roughly. “A white Mitsu” K answers. He looks up onto the hundreds of white Mitsubishis parked around them. It would be impossible to look into everyone of them. Fire’s spreading and people are whooping. He lets go of Ks shirt, after slamming him into the hood once more, for good measure.

 

Only after Matthew’s safe in his arms, he takes a look around. The dragon have crashlanded into the grass and he sees the moment when Kavinsky falls to his knees. Panic sets in. Gansey’s next to him and he looks to him, desperate. Gansey takes the cue and moves over to take care of Matthew. He stands up and the air’s pushed out of his lungs. ”No, no, no, no”. He rushes over to where K had fallen to his knees. ”Don’t do this to me, K! Not yet!” He places a hand on his cheek before starting to push on his chest.  _I can’t lose you yet._ He pushes and he pushes, desperate to get some life back into those dead lungs.  _We have too much to do._  Tears burn at the corner of his eyes but he ignores them.  _So much we haven’t done._ There’s a hand on his shoulder, asking him to give up. He can’t. It’s not a lost cause and he knows it. Deep inside he knows this cannot be the end. “Continue!” he roars while standing up and running back towards his car. Before turning around completely, he manages to get a look of Blue sitting down next to Kavinskys body and continuing chest compressions. This has to be it. Why else would he dream it up, just a few days before? Ripping open the door to the BMW and sliding into the passenger’s seat he breathes roughly.  _Where is it, Ronan? Save him!_  A voice inside him screams and he opens the glove compartment to be greeted with the sight of a tiny, glass bottle with a fiery red inside.

He hurries back to the party. Making his way through the crowd which is fleeing the other way. There’s fire everywhere, screaming and in the middle of it, Blue sitting next to Kavinsky. His body’s frozen but the voice inside him is screaming for him to move.  _Move! Goddamnit, move!_  So, he does. Blue gets out of the way when he arrives, which he appreciates, and he’ll try to remember to thank her. The cork opens easily enough and he cups Ks head enough for the liquid to actually go down. The bottle empties and he throws it away. Nothing happens. There’s still fire and screaming around them, but in this moment there’s nothing else other than him and Kavinskys lifeless body. Nothing happens. Breaths close to hyperventilating leave his lips and he stares at Ks face.  _Nothing happens._ He brings a fist down to his chest. “Come on!” he yells and again the tears are burning at the corner of his eyes. “Come on! You asshole!”  _Please. Please, don’t leave me._  Again, he hits Kavinskys ribs, praying for any kind of movement.  _Nothing happens._  Sitting down in defeat, he stares into the dark sky. The screaming have faded away, most people have probably gotten far enough at this point. Closing his eyes, he prays. He prays and he prays.  _Don’t take him away from me._  “Ronan…”. He doesn’t dare to open his eyes, not before he feels trembling fingers reaching for his knees. Kavinsky coughs and he stares at him. It’s impossible. Should be impossible. Yet here they are. Kavinsky’s breathing and he cannot believe his eyes. “K…” he whispers and places his hand over Kavinskys. K grins. Even in death he manages a shit-eating grin. “Don’t get sappy on me”, he rasps and finally, finally he can breathe again.


End file.
